


Geralt asks Jaskier to Prom (But he doesn't know how to)

by Sarah_Ren



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of secondhand embarrassment, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Confident Jaskier | Dandelion, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Geralt doesn't know how to flirt, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Go Yen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It's just cute, Jaskier has a nice ass, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Neither do I, Not too much, Prom, Promposal, Roach is a motorbike now, She smashes it, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Yen is Geralt's wingwoman, You Know It's True, just read it, nervous geralt, requests open, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ren/pseuds/Sarah_Ren
Summary: Modern high school AU!Geralt has a major crush on Jaskier and wants to ask him to prom. Unfortunately, he's not very good at communicating. With Yen as his wingwoman can he successfully manage to ask Jaskier to prom? Read to find out!Also, I need to practice writing more so requests are open!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Geralt asks Jaskier to Prom (But he doesn't know how to)

With a thud Jaskier was knocked against the wall with Geralt leaning over him. This had been going on for what seemed like forever now and it was getting quite annoying, for Jaskier at least. Geralt had been pushing him against walls, lockers or whatever the nearest surface was for weeks and he wouldn't even say anything. Geralt would just stare at him angrily. At first he thought it was pretty damn sexy. He even flirted with him a little bit be Geralt didn't say anything and stared at him red-faced in anger. Or at least that's what to looked like to Jaskier. 

"What is it Geralt?" Jaskier asked with a tired sigh.

Geralt said nothing. He just kept staring at him with his usual red face and half-scowl that he usually wore.

"Go on Geralt!" His little henchwoman called from a few lockers down. Geralt still did nothing.

"You know Geralt if you just say something rather than pushing me against a wall I might be able to understand what's going on. If you want a piece of my sexy ass you're gonna have to tell me." Jaskier pointed out and Geralt's eyebrows raised. 

"You okay Jas?" A guy walked passed and stopped by the two with a concerned frown. Geralt's head turned towards the voice slowly and he dropped his arm from the wall without a word.

"I'm alright," Jaskier told him as he made his way over. Geralt watched as Jaskier walked off with his friend.

"What's up with him?" Jaskier shook his head and shrugged.

"He either wants to fuck me or kill me," he laughed as they turned the corner, "honestly I don't know which one it is but I know which one I'd prefer." Their voices became quieter and quieter until eventually Geralt couldn't hear the end of their conversation.

Geralt huffed as he made his way back over to his friend Yen, she slapped his bicep encouragingly and he ran a large hand over his face.

"Get 'em next time tiger." Yen assured him.

"Wolf." He reminded her and she nodded half-heartedly agreeing.

"Whatever," she dismissed as she began sifting through the contents of her locker. 

"Either way, you said that last time." Geralt huffed.

"Yeah well you still didn't manage to actually ask him. But next time you're gonna be prepared. I've been thinking, considering you can't actually seem to talk to him you might need a bit of a different approach." She offered. "I had a brain storming sesh last night and came up with this!" She smiled as she pulled something out of her locker and waved the huge, stiff black bag in her hand. 

"A sign?" Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Loads of people are using signs so I made you one." Geralt shot up an eyebrow as he took the bag and peaked inside.

"And you're sure it's going to work?" He questioned suspiciously. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"First of all I'm your only friend so I kinda have to be your wingwoman." She poked him in the chest.

"Wingwoman-"

"And second your brooding was bad enough before you started crushing on him." She slammed her locker shut for effect. "I cannot take another day of hearing about that man's songs."

"I don't talk about him too much." Geralt defended but Yen just stared at him blankly before she begun walking away. "Do I?" He called after her as she began striding through the corridors, her high-heeled boots were making an awful lot of noise. 

"If I have to hear about his 'nice voice' one more time I'm going to snap someone's neck." Yen told him without even turning around to face him as he trailed behind her. "Now, all you need to do is get him a gift and hope he accepts your apology." 

"Apology?" Geralt wasn't the smartest cookie.

"You have been shoving him into walls for weeks trying to work up the courage to ask." She stared at him as she came to a stop at the front doors of the school. 

"You said it was a good idea." He reminded her.

"I said you should try it. Once. And then say something. You've done it ten times. And you just stare at him." She tried to break it down as much as possible. 

"Say what?" Geralt didn't know how to talk to people. So talking to someone he liked was especially difficult.

"To Jaskier?"

"Who else?"

"Literally anything, he's an attention whore like me. You could literally say anything ranging from 'how are you' to 'gimmie that ass' and he would probably be into it." She huffed and he nodded his head in thought, trying to memorise her examples for future reference.

"Where are we going?" Geralt asked as Yen pushed open the doors. 

"You're going to get him chocolates or something and I'm going to talk to him to tell him to meet you by Roach in twenty minutes. Is that enough time?" Geralt didn't dare question Yen. He just nodded and made his way out of the front doors of the school. Yen rushed off back into the school and had disappeared in seconds.

"You got this." He mumbled to himself as he rushed to his motorbike, which he had lovingly named Roach, and hopped on. There was a shop down the road but he didn't know how long it would take him. He didn't want to risk being late. Not only would he be letting Jaskier down but Yen would also skin him alive. 

It was only until he walked into the shop he noticed just how small it was. There was barely a range of things to choose from. Although, that's also a good thing considering he didn't know what to get Jaskier in the first place. As he scanned the isle of sweets and chocolates carefully looking for a good gift he tried to think himself through what he was feeling. He just couldn't speak to him! He didn't know why either. It's true he never really had any real social skills but he knew how to speak! 

For some reason Jaskier just made him nervous. He was too damn good looking. Maybe. It could also be Jaskier's overwhelming amount of confidence. It was highly attractive. At least, Geralt thought so. In fact, Geralt thought all of him was attractive. His smile. His hair. His sass. His take-it-while-you-can attitude towards life that had got him into trouble more than a few times. His voice. His ass. All of Jaskier was attractive. Geralt figured that all he had to do was break the silence and he would be fine but it was harder than it looked. 

Out of the corner of his eye Geralt noticed a little box of chocolates that were all in the shape of music notes sitting on its own on a shelf and he snatched it up. It was perfect! Ever since he first saw Jaskier performing he knew that he had to hear more. The songs he wrote were admittedly unusual in their lyrics but the way he sung those lyrics and the way he played those tunes was absolutely magical. He didn't even need to think about it anymore. He went to the till and paid for the chocolates before hopping back onto Roach and riding back to school.

Jaskier was with his friend when Yennefer called him over with a suspicious wave of her hand across the hallway. He gave her a confused stare and she simply rolled her eyes impatiently and walked through the steady flow of people that was between them. 

"I need to borrow your friend." She told his friend bluntly and grabbed Jaskier's arm, pulling him through the corridors. 

"Were are you taking me?" Jaskier struggled for a little bit but Yen wasn't letting him put up a fight.

"This way," Yen smirked as she pulled him one way and then off in the complete opposite direction. 

"Can you please just tell me where are we're going?" Jaskier huffed at her when he finally managed to shake off her hand. They were already getting close to the front of the school.

"Geralt wanted to apologise for acting weird lately so I said I'd take you to him." Jaskier had completely forgotten that Yen and Geralt were friends. 

"Did you have to pull me though?" He whined, rubbing his arm where there was no doubt a red mark. 

"It's already taken twenty-five minutes to find you. Geralt's probably thinking that you're not coming." Yen grumbled and pushed him down the corridor. Jaskier put his hands up in surrender and began walking again. That doesn't mean he stopped talking.

"He confuses me. I sing a song to him one time and ever since he's been trying to put my back out." He placed a hand on his back as if he could feel the pain of being slammed against the wall. He could probably remember it just as well considering how many times is has happened.

"He's definitely a weird guy." Yen nodded.

"I wouldn't call him weird, that's a bit mean because it's not like he's trying to hurt my back I don't think. But he's definitely quirky, I'll give you that." The pair made their way out the front doors and into the car park. 

Jaskier's mood was quickly flipped on its head when he saw Geralt standing by Roach looking very sombre as if he had been stood up. He probably thought he had been. But Jaskier had to admit that he thought Geralt did look very sexy when he was brooding alone like this. He just wanted to go up to him and kiss the shit out of him. Although, he also didn't want to get punched. He wasn't quite sure how Geralt would react to being kissed like that.

"Hey!" Yen called to him and his back stiffened and he pulled a sign that he had been holding at his side in front of his hard chest so Jaskier could read it. 

PROM?!

Jaskier raised an eyebrow at Geralt who looked a lot more nervous now that Jaskier was getting closer. It was as if he was trying very hard to remember something. Jaskier was standing in front of him now with a smirk that he wasn't even trying to hold back. 

"What is-" Jaskier began but he was cut off by a very nervous Geralt.

"How's your ass?!" He said quickly realising that was not what he meant but he was too mortified to try and correct himself.

"My ass is fine, thank you for asking." Jaskier was grinning and Yen's facepalm could be heard from across the car park where she had stopped to give them some space. 

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he was in pain, or like he was choking. 

"What for? The ass comment?" Jaskier laughed and Geralt gave a nervous little half-smile.

"That and for pushing you against walls a lot lately." He mumbled.

"Well you shouldn't apologise for stating facts. My ass is fine as heck." Geralt smiled a bit more as Jaskier slapped his own ass in jest. 

"I've been really weird lately so I get it if you don't want to go on a date with me." Geralt admitted.

"So this was what all the pushing me into walls was for?" Jaskier smirked as he stepped closer to Geralt. 

"Sorry, I just, uh, I get really nervous around you..." His eyes just couldn't stay in one place. He as trying to look anywhere by Jaskier, hoping that it would make him less nervous.

"So you pushed me into walls?" He said as took the sign from Geralt's hands and dropped it onto the floor.

"I was supposed to ask you but I just get nervous." He looked down to his feet but Jaskier was already so close that he could see his feet too. 

"I didn't know I was that scary." Geralt could hear the grin in his voice as he get even closer and reached out his hand to push Geralt's chin up, forcing him to look into Jaskier's stormy grey eyes. 

"You're not," he explained quietly, "you're just really good looking." 

"Thank you Geralt." He smirked as he splayed one hand onto Geralt's cheek as the other rested on his shoulder. Out of instinct Geralt rested his hands on Jaskier's hips.

"I got you chocolates." Geralt said to keep the conversation going. He had only just managed to get out his words and he didn't want to stop. That and he loved the sound of Jaskier's voice. 

"Thank you Geralt." Jaskier repeated.

"Just kiss!" Yen yelled across the car park and Jaskier smiled as Geralt began to grow even redder in the cheeks. 

Jaskier closed his eyes and moved his face closer. Geralt waited for a second before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together lightly and pulled away. Jaskier's lips were warm and smooth. Another thing Geralt could add to the list of things he liked about Jaskier. 

"So?" Geralt prompted with a hopeful gaze and Jaskier just smiled and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Yes, I will go to prom with you." He smiled and then pulled Geralt in for another kiss. Harder this time. One that neither of them wanted to let go of. Their noses were pressed into each other and their lips moved together perfectly until they both broke out into smiles. They had no control over their wide grins as they rested their foreheads together and held each other close. 

With Geralt tightening his grip on Jaskier's hips and Jaskier curling a loose strand of Geralt's milky white hair around his finger they stayed there for a long while, wishing that this feeling of pure happiness they were both harbouring in their chests never had to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice writing so comment any fic ideas that you want to see!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
